Love Hurts
by Destiny012
Summary: PG-13 for language. I know. I'm normally a Digimon writer but I went a little crazy one day so I juss wrote a DBZ/SM fic. Well, I hope you lyk it! R&R*
1. Heart Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/SM. I'm normally a Digimon writer but I felt lyk   
writing this.Why are you wasting your time reading this? Go on! Read the story!   
Enjoy! =)  
  
Ch.1: A Broken Heart  
  
Usagi looked deep into Trunks' eyes. 'Face to face.' She thought. Trunks backed up   
a bit, gathering energy. He focused it into one hand and without warning, shot it at   
Usagi. She ducked it easily and fired her Snowy Flash. She watched as he swerved   
it easily, if she had been paying attention, she would have noticed Trunks fire off   
his Boomerang Attack. It circled the forest and came back. It hit Usagi full force in   
the back and she sank to the ground. As she hit the ground, her eyes lifted to Trunks.   
He smiled and floated down. He walked up to her and extended a hand to help her   
up when she suddenly sat upright. She scrambled to her feet and raced behind Trunks,   
trembling. He frowned. "What is it?" He asked softly. "He's coming." Was all she   
said. Confused, he turned around. Then he felt it. A very strong ki. 'How did she   
sense it so early? He was so far.' Trunks' mind spun with questions. The ki increased.   
The person was flying at top speed. 'How?...She can't be psychic can she?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked into the clearing. Usagi moved further behind Trunks. Vegeta tossed   
Trunks a cell phone, glared at Usagi, and left. Trunks listened into the phone. "Uh...  
hello?" His eyes lit up. "Marli! Hi! How ya been?" Usagi turned.She knew it was   
Trunks' girlfriend on phone. She walked toward a nearby stream. Trunks noticed this.   
"Uh, Marli. I'll have to call you back. OK?" He hung up and followed her. She sat on   
a rock, thinking. 'I hate you so much Marli. Why did you have to get in the way?' She   
felt someone's ki behind her and turned around. "Trunks?" She looked around. (Too   
bad she didn't look up though.) Trunks was perched on a tree branch. Usagi frowned.   
She knew Trunks was nearby but where?! She jumped off the rock and started to write   
in the sand. Trunks put two fingers to his forehead. 'Funny what you could learn if   
you hang around Goku enough.' He thought. He was about to aperate when he stopped.   
Usagi was writing in the sand. He tried to get closer but realized it was written in code.   
'Damnit!' He put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He appeared behind her. She felt his ki and turned but he was too fast for her. He   
grabbed both her wrists and pinned her to a tree. "What did you write in the sand?"   
Usagi looked away. "Tell me." He said softly, gently, almost taunting. "I wrote...I.....  
I hate Marli." Taken aback, Trunks dropped her arms and took a step or two back.   
"Why?" He asked gently. She slowly gathered her energy. She would tell him but she   
would have to leave town. She didn't want to interfere with their relationship. She   
got ready. "Because...because she took you away from me!" She turned and burst into   
the air. 'He might have more power but I'm faster.' She thought. Trunks stood there   
stunned. When he came to his senses, he burst into the air after her, still a little bit  
shocked. Usagi grabbed out a suitcase and started to throw clothes into it. After it was  
filled, she looked around her room. This might be the last itme she'll see for a while.   
She turned and fled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks flew in her window. He looked around. She wasn't here. In fact, he couldn't   
even feel her ki anymore. 'She probably lowered it to almost nothing.' He thought.   
He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. He gasped. Half of its contents were   
gone! He looked around. A book fell off the dresser and hit him in the head. He   
picked it up. 'Stupid book.' He started to put it back on the shelf. 'Wait a minute! It's   
not a book! It's a diary!' He flipped it open to the last entry. It was written earlier   
today! He sat down on her bed and started to read it. It said:  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe that Trunks can't tell! He can't tell that I love   
him! I mean, you'd think he'd at least be able to tell that I HATE it when he talks about   
Marli. I waz going to tell him that I love him but Marli just had to step in! Bitch!   
Gomen Nasai Diary. Well, I have to go. Trunks is here for today's training. I g2g.   
Hugs and Kisses!  
Usagi  
  
Trunks clutched the diary to his chest. Tears were in his eyes. How could he have been   
so blind? (I know Trunks. Gee, what a great guy you are!) 'Gomen Nasai Usagi. I'm so   
sorry. I'll find you. I'll bring you back. I promise.'  
  
~To Be Continued~  
*Good? Bad? Please tell me! I'll get the next part up ASAIC (As Soon As I Can) but I   
need at least 5 reviews before I put it up. Be nice but be honest!*  
*Hugs and Kisses* =)  
~Destiny~ 


	2. Home Sweet Trunks

Ch.2: Home Sweet Trunks  
  
2 years later....  
  
Trunks sat on his bed watching the news. He heard a familiar name that brought   
him back to full attention to the T.V. He listened."Ms. Usagi! May we have a word   
with you?" A reporter pushed through the crowd and ran up to Usagi. She put on a   
fake smile. "Sure." "Ms. Usagi, How does it feel to be the director and co-director   
AND actress of your own movie?" She smiled falsely. 'I hate it when these people   
chase after me like little puppies.' She sighed like she was thinking. "Well I-" "Give   
us a brief review of your movie." The reporter interupted. "This movie is about a   
girl who runs away from home and wants to see her friends and family but doesn't   
know how to tell them why she left in the first place." "Is this story based on anything.  
" Pain struck her heart like lightning. 'Shit!' "Uh.... well, actually, the movie is based   
on a true story from when I was younger. Well..." They waited anxiously. "Sorta." She   
finished. The reporter turned to the camera. "Are there any people that you miss and   
wish to see?" "........yes." Her eyes darkened, she looked down as she spoke. "Hi Mom.   
Hello Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Gohan, Goten..." She paused as if uncertain, in which   
she was. ".......Vegeta." Trunks hung his head. 'She doesn't miss me.' He felt like crying.   
"And Trunks." Usagi finished quickly. Trunks nearly fell off the bed. (Wait! Runs up   
and pushes Trunks off the bed. There!) He looked up from his place on the floor. (Sorry,   
couldn't help it!) Tears formed in his eyes once again. He didn't realize till the day she   
left that he truly did love her. He had broken it off with Marli immedietly after that. He   
hurt her...she ran away...it's been two years...she made/starred in her own movie...and yet,   
she still missed him. "I'm sorry." He said aloud, but he knew that it wouldn't bring back   
the two years that he lost and could have been with her. He still couldn't believe it but,   
she missed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It's good to be home.' Usagi thought. She had finally moved back after all. She was sure   
that everyone was dying to see her again. 'Especially Trunks.' She quickly wiped that   
thought from her head. It would just spoil her appettite. She had just finished her bowl of   
noodle soup when a very familiar ki caught her by surprise. 'That ki.....it's so familiar...so  
...TRUNKS!' She snatched up her purse and darted toward the door and collided with some   
at the door. She slowly raised her eyes to apologize. There, standing right in front of her was  
...Trunks. 'Face to face.....again.' She thought. She turned and ran out the back. Trunks raced   
after her. She ran down an alley. Oops! Wrong move. She skidded to a stop. 'Dead end.' She   
turned. Trunks landed in front of her, cornering her. She reached into her purse and struggled   
to find something. "Usagi! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her hand wrapped around it. "Go   
away!" She cried. She pulled the object out. "But-why?" She held up a key. It looked like an   
old fashioned diary key with a heart shape around a silver crystal...a silver crystal?! "Silver!   
Crystal! Transportation!" A bright (and I mean bright!) light surrounded her and a minute   
later, she disappeared. "Damn!" Trunks slammed a fist into the wall. "Damnit! I was so close!   
So close!"  
  
  
~To be Continued~  
~You lyk? You betta! No- J/K! (Smiles innocently) Same drill. Need 5+ reviews to   
put up next part. Be nice but be honest!~  
*Hugs and Kisses*  
~Destiny~  



	3. Another Encounter

Ch.3 Another Encounter  
  
Usagi fell to the floor, still dizzy from the jump. 'Why did I jump so fast?' She frowned.   
'I said I missed him.' She mentally slapped herself. "Why can't I just get over him?" She   
whispered aloud. 'Because you still love him!' A voice inside her head answered. She   
just shook it away. She looked around. 'Hey..this place looks kinda familiar...' She   
gasped. 'Oh shit! I have to get out of here!' She started to take out her key again but   
stopped. She felt it. A very strong ki. It came from behind her. It was kinda familiar   
too. She started to turn around. BAM! (Ouch. That must hurt. Is there a doctor in the   
house?) Usagi slumped to the floor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta turned the girl over and was shocked to find Usagi. "Blasted girl!" He muttered.   
He picked up the girl and carried her to Trunks' room and set her down on Trunks' bed.   
He heard a slam and walked towards the living room. He saw Trunks standing there, mad   
as hell. Vegeta knew what would kick the anger right out of him. Immedietly, he rushed   
at Trunks and they started to spar. A few minutes later, when Trunks was finally calm, he   
floated past Vegeta to his room. Vegeta followed him knowing that Trunks will want an   
explaination of the unconcious Usagi. Trunks saw a figure lying on his bed. He moved   
closer. "Usagi!" He cried. "The blasted girl appeared out of nowhere and I 'accidentally'   
knocked her out!" Vegeta mumbled. "Couldn't you feel her ki?" Trunks asked, horrified.   
"Are you kidding? Can you feel it right now?" Trunks looked down. "No, I guess not."  
He murmured. Vegeta stormed out, obviously looking for Bulma. Trunks looked at   
Usagi with sad eyes. Then, with nothing else to do, he pulled up a chair, sat in it, and   
watched after Usagi into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi moaned and sat up. She glanced at the clock on the far wall. 1:35 AM?! 'Where   
am I?' She wondered aimlessly. Her eyes rested on the sleeping Trunks. 'Trunks' room?!'   
She thought with surprise. She saw her purse on his desk. She quietly slid off the bed   
and picked up her purse. She tiptoed to the door. It was open a crack. She was going to   
pull it open some more when a hand clamped over her mouth and closed the door with   
a sharp click. Trunks threw her on the bed. He sat down on the chair and stared at her   
with intent eyes. Usagi reached into her purse for her key. "Looking for this?" Trunks'   
voice cut through the silence. He held up her crystal key. She gasped. "You bastard!   
You went through my bag!" He frowned. "No. It FELL out of your bag. I assume you   
want to go so here." He held out the key to her. She slowly reached out to take it. Her   
fingers brushed across his softly and she shut her eyes, taking in the feeling. She held   
it up. Trunks gulped. He was letting his chance go. He reached over to a dresser drawer   
and pulled out a familiar book and handed it to Usagi. She held up the key once more.   
"Oh, and uh...before you go..." Trunks leaned over and without warning, he kissed her.   
Hard. She gasped and tried to pull back. Her back flattened against the wall. After a few   
seconds, he broke it off. He watched her sadly as she held up the key once more. "Silver.   
Crystal. Transportation." She whispered. She vanished into a bright light. She caught a   
glimpse of Trunks' face before she disappeared. He had tears in his eyes. He watched her   
go. 'I might have thrown my chance away but I don't want to force her to forgive me. I   
probably don't deserve it anyway.'  
  
~To Be Continued~  
Are ya gonna kill meeh yet? Pleaze! Express! OK ok. I know I'm putting Trunks   
and Usagi on the spot but hey, this is supposed to be a long fic. Not a very   
short one. You know...maybe I'll make Usagi or Trunks die in the next chapter.   
Sorry, got carried away. Well, the next part is coming soon!  
~Alwyz & 4evr!~  
~Destiny~  



	4. The Chase

Ch.4 The Chase  
  
'It's been three days.' Trunks stared out his window. 'She's been avoiding me for   
three days! And it's even worse that I can't find her because I don't know where   
in the hell she lives!' He sighed. "Trunks!" Trunks lowered his eyes. "Gohan." He   
muttered. He opened his window all the way, flew out and floated over to Gohan.  
"Trunks. Wanna spar?" "Uh-ok." He answered. Gohan and Trunks leaned into   
fighter stance and instantly, there were two Super-Saiyan-jins where the two   
warriors had stood. Gohan advanced first. He charged at Trunks and started to   
punch him.Trunks blocked them.They had exchanged punches for a while.Gohan   
threw a punch at Trunks and Trunks stopped moving. BAM! Hit, full force in the   
face, Trunks flew back. He hit the side of the CCbuilding and sank to the ground.   
He sat up and shook his head. Gohan landed in front of Trunks, looking worried.   
'What's wrong? I know Trunks and he would never take a blow to the face like   
that and not even notice.' "Uh..Trunks. Are you ok?" Trunks nodded. "Uh..why   
didn't you block my punch?" Trunks wasn't paying attention. 'I know I heard a   
scream.' He thought, not noticing Gohan advancing. Gohan reached over and   
smacked Trunks. "Sorry Gohan...but...I heard a scream."Then, loud and clear,   
they both heard it. They looked at each other. "Usagi!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's back flattened against the wall. She reached for her crystal key. Whack! The   
guy whacked it out of her hand. Now, she only had one option.'I can't transform!The   
crystal's power! I haven't used it for so long! I can't fight either! I've forgotten how   
to!' "Help!" She cried. The guy stepped toward her, holding a knife. She looked at   
him as if he were crazy.He stalked forward and placed the cold steel against her neck.  
Usagi stiffled a scream. He was so close she could smell his breath. (Yuck! Tic Tac   
please!)He lowered the knife to her purse to slit it when Usagi suddenly jolted to the   
right, surprising him. He let go and instinctively leaned to the left. She bolted past   
him on the right side and ran. He chased after her.She screamed.Scared and shaken,  
she kept going. She screamed again when the guy jumped and wrapped his arms   
around her ankles and pulled her to the ground. He brought the knife up menacingly   
over her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Trunks' Place / Capsule Corps:  
Trunks and Gohan flew up in the air. They both immedietly expanded their ki to   
find Usagi but couldn't find her. Then, it hit Trunks. "Gohan! We won't be able to   
sense her ki! She has been keeping her ki level down for two years and she hasn't   
fought for so long she must have forgotten how to raise her power level! Her ki   
must be at nothing now. She lowered it down to zero when she left so I wouldn't be   
able to follow her and I guess it stayed that way." "Well, then...how are we supposed   
to find her?" Gohan asked, concern flickering in his eyes. "We'll have to search for   
her. I heard the scream come from there so let's go!" Gohan nodded and followed   
Trunks in to town.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
~(Smiles with glee) I know, I know. The SECOND cliffhanger in a row? What's up   
with this girl? Is she trying to drive her readers crazy? YES! (Dodges all kinds of   
knives and other sharp things.) Hey, if ya murder me, I won't be able to finish! (Stuff   
immedietly stops flying.) Hey, flame me if ya want but I still ended it here so there's   
nothing you can do about it. (Sticks tongue out and runs from flying debris.)   
BWAHAHAHA!~  
*Alwyz and 4evr*  
~Destiny~  



	5. The Rescue

Ch.5 The Rescue  
  
"You shouldn't have done that little girl. I wasn't gonna hurt your pretty face with   
this here knife but I guess now I have to huh?" Usagi paled, struggling to get free.   
He reached and grabbed her wrists, yanking her up with him. She cried out from   
the pain,wincing. He pressed her up against the wall and held the blade to her   
throat once more. She closed her eyes. Waiting for the pain and the darkness to   
come and envelop her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Gohan flew through alley after alley, street after street, finding no trace   
of Usagi anywhere. Finally, as they flew by the same alley that Trunks had chased   
Usagi through, Gohan stopped. Trunks ran into him. "Hey! Why did you stop?!"   
Trunks mentally slapped himself. 'Great, you're worried about Usagi so much you   
snap at your friend like he's the enemy.' Gohan frowned. "Hey Gohan, look, I didn't   
mean to snap. I just...well...you know. Gohan started into the alley. "Hey-uh..Gohan?   
What's your deal?" Silence. "Hey Goha-" "Shh." Gohan cut him off. He bent down   
on the floor and picked something up. "Trunks. Does this look familiar?" He held up   
Usagi's crystal key. A sharp intake of breath from Trunks indicated that it was indeed   
Usagi's. "How did you find it? It's so small." He took it from Gohan and put it in his   
pocket. "It was giving off a very strong power. Didn't you feel it?" "No, I guess I was   
to worried about Usagi to notice." Gohan tsk tsked. Then he frowned again. "Trunks!"   
He hissed. "Listen. Do you hear that? It sounds like..struggling." Trunks listened. Yes.   
He heard it.It was definetly some kind of shuffling noise and a cry of pain.'That voice..'   
Trunks gasped. "Gohan! It's Usagi! Man!She's in trouble!" He started to yank Gohan   
towards the sound. "Whoa! Hold on. How can you be sure that's her?" "That's easy,   
when we used to spar before, she always made that sound whenever she got hit with   
a ki blast and went flying." "Ok! Then let's go!" He flew after Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness swarmed around in Usagi's head. All she felt was pain. Her eyes started   
to lapse shut. She saw the guy's face once more faintly. 'Those eyes.' she thought.   
'So..so familiar..' Her voice started to echo in her head. She knew she was losing all   
her conciousness. As her eyes lapsed shut, one last thought passed faintly through   
her head. 'Trunks............where are you.....?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Gohan turned one corner and turned another. They saw someone up   
ahead and halted to a stop. Trunks and Gohan peeked around the corner just in   
time to see Usagi slump to the floor, the knife next to her. "NOOOO!"Trunks   
jumped out and went Super Saiyan. Gohan went Super Saiyan and grabbed the   
purse out of the guy's hand before he even laid eyes on him.Trunks stalked forward   
and started to grab the collar of the guy when the guy started to laugh hysterically.   
'That voice...' Gohan and Trunks thought in unision. "We will meet again you demi-  
saiyans. Until then.." He laughed and vanished into thin air. Trunks and Gohan   
returned to normal and they ran over to Usagi's side. Gohan leaned over to inspect   
her. Trunks looked away and waited for Gohan's answer and all the while fearing the   
worst that was yet to come  
  
~To Be Continued~  
~I'm evil aren't I? That's lyk the THIRD cliffhanger in a row. YES, I AM trying to   
drive you guys crazy. Is it working? Well, you know the drill. 5+ reviews for the   
next part! Also.Flaming me or threatening to kill me (or anyone) is okee with meeh.   
Y? Because I STILL ended it here and there's STILL nothing you can do about it.   
(Sticks out tongue and runs lyk mad with angry mob behind her.)Ja Ne!~  
*Alwyz and 4evr*  
~Destiny~  



	6. Is she ok? Who is her attacker?

Ch.6 Is she ok? Who was her attacker?  
  
Gohan leaned over Usagi. Trunks backed up and watched Gohan with fear in his   
eyes. He heard Gohan sigh. "What?" Trunks voice came out small and scared. Gohan   
looked up with a half smile. "She's a-a-alive." Was all he said. Trunks thought that his   
heart would never stop pounding. He rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms.   
"Come on. Let's take her back to my place. We have an extra room next to mine." They   
both started to fly home when Trunks frowned. "Um...Gohan?" Gohan nodded to indicate   
that he was listening. "If she wasn't hurt then why is she unconcious?" Gohan nodded as   
if he expected that question. "That guy looked like he was strangling her so maybe she   
just fainted from lack of air. I'd say she'd be awake in a couple of hours with a headache,   
that's all." "Gee, you're sure taking this well." Trunks said sarcastically. "She strong inside.   
I know she'll be ok." 'Wow. He has a lot of confidence in Usagi. Why can't I be like that?'   
"Yeah. You're right. I shouldn't be worried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the shadows of Trunks' front yard there stood a figure. Watching Trunks through   
the window as he tucked Usagi in a spare room and told Gohan to watch her while   
her went to get water for her. The figure smirked and nearly laughed out loud. 'I'm   
back.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and saw Gohan sitting on the edge of the bed sleeping. Her eyes   
filled with tears. She jumped into his arms, waking him up in the most unpleasant way.   
He eyes shot open to look down at the girl clutching his shirt.His eyes widended when   
she started to cry. "Oh Gohan! Arigato..arigato...." Tears streamed down her face and slid   
down her face, soaking his shirt. He heard the door open and looked back, giving a VERY   
surprised Trunks, a pleading look. Trunks was so startled he nearly dropped the cup he   
was holding. 'Usagi is awake!' His heart danced with joy. He walked over and held the   
cup out in front of Usagi, whose crying had died down. She reached out timidly and took   
it. Gohan slid out from her grasp. Suddenly Usagi dropped the cup. "Where am I?" She   
demanded. "Uh....my place." Trunks answered. Her eyes widened. "But how..? I...knife...  
familiar....his eyes...so...." She looked at Gohan and Trunks' confused faces. She laughed   
nervously. "Am I making any sense?" They shook their heads. "I was walking when this guy   
jumped me. He started to strangle me. I saw his eyes. They looked so familiar, I've seen   
them before. He took my purse...." Her eyes widend even more. "My purse!!! Oh no! The   
crystal..." Her eyes started to water again. Trunks reached over to the table next to the   
bed and pulled open a drawer. He held up her purse. She gasped and then her eyes sparkled   
with joy. "Oh Trunks! Arigato!" She jumped on him and hugged him. He was more then   
surprised. He was shocked. So shocked that at first he didn't react. When he finally came   
to his senses, his arms closed over her in a hug that should have been given a long time ago.   
'Arigato Kami Sama.' He thought. She pulled away. "Trunks? What's wrong?" He was practically   
crying. He shook his head, tears threatening to flow down his face. "Nothing. Don't talk about   
it now. You should get some sleep." She nodded and watched and Gohan and Trunks left the   
room and closed the door with a sharp click. She lied down, pulled the covers over her head   
and fell asleep.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
~Gomen Nasai!!! Imma sooooo sorry that this cahpter took so long to put up. I don't know what   
to say. (Starts to cry uncontrollably) Gomen Nasai again. It's juss you know, school's coming to   
an end and I wuz real busie. 4give meeh? You betta! (No! J/K) Well, I hope you like it. Same thing.   
5+ reviews for nest part and I'll try to post it up faster!~  
  
*Alwyz and 4evr*  
~Destiny~  



	7. Another Attack

Ch.7. Another Attack  
  
Trunks crept into Usagi's room. Not wanting to wake her, he lowered his ki to almost   
zero. She sighed softly in her bed and turned over. He smiled slighty. "I'm glad you're   
home Usagi." He whispered. He closed his eyes. "Me too." He jumped. Looking at   
Usagi but realizing she was still asleep. 'What the hell?' He decided he'd better leave   
the room, and fast. He slipped out. Usagi turned and stared at the door. "Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, a shadow jumped from the roof into the tree closest to the window. A sly   
smile appeared. A blade flicked out of nowhere. The shadow merged into a human.   
It became an image of a man that slowly faded into a woman. She slithered up to the   
window and peeked in. (Stupid peeping tom. Lookin in on other people's privacy..   
why I outta..oops..children out there. NEwayz....) She pulled a note out of her back   
pocket and stuck it through the blade. Her hand became shadow like and she reached   
THROUGH the window. A slight movement of her wrists and the knife was stuck 4   
inches into the headboard just centimeters above Usagi's head. (Oooh! Scary!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and a flash of silver blinded her. The sun...aimed right on the   
blade, gleamed in the light. When her vision cleared, she saw the knife, and the note.  
A blood-curling scream brought the whole household -even Vegeta- running. (Vegeta  
huh? Yeah right. When hell freezes over.) Trunks was first. What he saw nearly made   
him faint. Bulma and Vegeta crashed in behind him. Bulma screamed. Vegeta stood   
up and his eyes widened slightly at the sight. Usagi was in tears. Trunks stood over   
her and gingerly plucked out the knife. The note attached said: YOU WILL DIE!  
Usagi was shaking all over. She pulled Trunks onto the bed and buried her face in his   
shoulder, sobbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma braced Usagi against her shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen.   
Vegeta followed closely behind, fingering the blade. Trunks was yelling into the   
phone at Gohan. They all sat around the table, Usagi farthest away from the knife that   
Vegeta was seemingly attached to. "What kind of knife is it?" Bulma said softly. "It's-"   
Vegeta started. "It's a 6 inch blade made in Taiwan. It's pure silver and can cut through   
just about anything. It was used in 1998 by a gang called the "Silver Slashers" They  
supposedly bought every last one of those and melted them all except for 5 of them,   
in which each member kept. In the year 2000, they all split, but each member still   
have thier own individual blades but none of them were seen again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks backed away, surprised. "How do you know what it is?" Everyone seemed to   
tense up. Usagi frowned. "My cousin's friend was in that gang. He suicided with that   
blade and was buried with it." Trunks relaxed, but Vegeta did not. "Maybe YOU were   
part of the gang." Usagi looked at him oddly. "No. When the gang was around, I was   
17. Not old enough to buy something like that." Vegeta scowled and stormed out.   
Usagi stared after him. 'Why do you hate me so much?' Trunks flinched. Bulma   
caught it. "Hm?" "Uh..no-nothing." Trunks looked at Usagi oddly. "He doesn't hate   
you Usagi. Why would you think that?" A strange look came across her face. "I never   
said that." Surprised, he protested. "You just did. Just a few seconds ago." "No. I never   
said that." Trunks was about t protest again but... "Telepathy, stupid boy." Vegeta   
muttered. Trunks turned. "You're still here?" Vegeta smirked. "Never left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do you say telepathy? I've never done that before." Vegeta sighed. "Sometimes   
it just comes with someone you know and trust. It can't be helped." Trunks shrugged.  
"Whatever." Usagi stood up. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." She walked to the   
door, opened it and came face to face with......  
  
~To Be Continued~  
~BWAHAHAHA!! Don't you juss love meeh? Well, anyone have any guesses for who   
the killer ish? Yes? No? Yeah yeah. I knoe. You're waiting 4 an explaination as to why   
I haven't updated mai story right? Well, because ff.net broke down for a while, I kinda   
well, forgot about this site. (Dodges flying debris) Hey! Sowee! NEwayz, I also ran   
outta ideas for a while, and because I haven't been on it for so long, I forgot who the   
original killer was so.. I had to think up a new one. Well, you knoe da drill. 5+ reviews.   
I juss hope I haven't lost all mai readers yet.~  
*Alwyz and 4evr*  
~Destiny~ 


	8. Finally! A Normal Life?

Ch.8 Finally! A Normal Life?  
  
"Whatever." Usagi stood up. I'm going outside to get some fresh air." She walked to   
the door, opened it and came face to face with........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. Gohan was equally   
shocked as everyone else. "H-h-hey U-u..::choke:: Usagi." "Oh! Oops! Sorry Gohan."   
She let go. 'What was that about?' Trunks thought mildly. "I just was glad to see him.   
Is something wrong?" Usagi fixed on Trunks. He started shaking. Now she could hear   
every thought he thought until he could learn to block it somehow. "N-n-no." Gohan   
cocked an eyebrow. "Hey man. What's up with you?" "Uh..no..um..nothing." Usagi   
smiled. "I'm going out back." She turned and was out in a flash. "Uh...what's up with   
her?" Gohan said. "Telepathy...that's what." Trunks muttered. "Come on Gohan, let's   
follow her."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind Capsule Corps:  
"Moon Prism Power!" A flash of white light surrounded Usagi, it was gone a moment   
later. She looked down, hoping to see her SailorMoon fighting outfit. Her hope faded.   
She was still in her normal clothes. She flopped down on the ground. "Stupid henshin   
compact." She threw it across the yard, but before it hit the ground, a flash of light   
surrounded it and it disappeared. Then it reappeared...right in front of her. She sighed   
softly, picked it up and spotted movement behind her. She caught a glimpse of black   
hair. Knowing who it was, she let it pass. She tried her transformation again, and again,   
and again. Finally, on her 7th try, her kufu appeared. She broke into a smile and thought.   
'Finally. I'm on my way back to a normal life.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Usagi slipped out the bedroom window. Trunks, who was coming to check  
up on her, saw her. He followed her. She found a forest clearing, covered with grass.   
She looked around, surveying her surroundings. 'And just were are you going?' She   
heard in her mind, but before she could turn, someone wrapped thier arms around her   
waist and pulled her close. She looked back. 'Trunks!' "Yes?" 'What are you doing here?'   
'Following you' She scowled. 'Let go!' She tried to twist out of his grasp. 'No.' She   
growled in her mind. 'Wow. Careful tiger. You still can't fight yet.' Trunks thought to   
himself, er..rather to not only himself. (Trunks better not think BAD things, or I'll hurt   
him. Hehe..ish everyone listening to meeh or sumthin? Hehe.. I'll shut up.) Usagi   
elbowed him. He laughed. 'That tickles.' Usagi glared at a nearby tree. Beams of light   
shot through the tree. 'Let go!' She thought one more time. 'Ok. Ok, but only because   
I don't want you to hurt yourself.' He let go. Usagi turned. "Thank you. Finally." Trunks   
smirked. "I know why you ran away, but I don't know why you came back. In all that's  
happened. I'm determined to make everything right for you again, and believe me... I   
will." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Capsule Corps:  
Trunks walked into his room. He was about to just flop down on the bed when he   
noticed something. The room had a certain smell to it. Like someone had put on   
perfume or something... and that's not all. Someone was in here, he knew it. He   
expanded his ki but couldn't find anything. 'This is crazy.' He decided to find out in   
the morning, when it was light and better to see. He walked to his window and gazed   
outside. The moon was hidden behind a cloud. He pulled back the sheets still looking   
outside and sat down. "Aww...doesn't that look inviting? Mind if I join you? Touch you?   
Sleep with you?" Trunks spun around. There stood Marli dressed in nothing but a bikini.   
His eyes opened wide. "Marli! What in the name of-" She cut him off and pushed him   
on the bed. "Quiet!" She whispered fiercely. "I know SOMEONE in this house that   
wouldn't like me being here!" Trunks stopped struggling. 'Usagi! Oh no! What if she   
came in...' (Stupid. She can hear your thoughts..oops! Hehe..) 'Wait!' Realization   
dawned on him. He can't think right now. He couldn't risk her seeing Marli and him   
like this. It would crush her! He realized now that there was no way for him the win.   
He closed his eyes regretfully and let Marli go on.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
~Oy! To tell you ppl out dere...I didn't rite dis last part. I had on of mai friends do it   
because um..well..I don't really rite DAT kind of stuff. You knoe? So.... (Dodges   
debris.) Hey hey! Wut did I do dis time? (Longer chapters! *Sumone yells*) Oh..I see.   
The nest ch will be as long as I can get it okee? Since dere's only one week of vacation   
left... I'll try to work on it and not forget. (smiles innocently) Okee... gotta boogie! Bai!~  
*Alwyz & 4evr*  
~Destiny~ 


	9. A Wronged Betrayal

Ch.9 A Wronged Betrayal  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see Bulma setting a tray on the night stand. "Bulma?" She   
asked. Bulma laughed. "I thought I'd better leave you some food." Usagi held a   
questioning look on her face. Bulma laughed again. "Baka me. You don't have one   
clue to what I'm talking about. I'd tried to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't wake   
up. It seemed that you were really tired so I let you sleep. It's nearly 11 now." Usagi   
gasped. "Nani? 11?! I shoulda been up hours ago!" Bulma simply laughed again. "I   
know, don't worry though. I just thought you had a tiring day so I let you sleep."   
Usagi nodded. "Thanks Bulma." Bulma nodded and walked out. Usagi felt kinda   
funny inside like something wasn't right. As she opened her door and stepped into   
the hall, the feeling grew stronger, and as she walked towards Trunks' room, it grew   
even stronger then before. She opened the door and peered inside. "Trunks? Are you   
awake?" She asked. "Nope. He's not..demo..I am." Usagi's scream peirced the late   
morning air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi flew into the living room and caught from behind by...Vegeta?! She struggled   
out of his grasp. "Gomen nasai Vegeta-sama." She murmured. He just simply looked   
over her shoulder to see what had thrown her out of the back rooms. Marli floated   
into view, a smirk on her face. "Ohayo..Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes widened. "You! What   
are you doing here? I thought we were rid of you." Marli just laughed. "Oh, you were.   
You see. When Trunks called me last night and asked me to come over, I knew he   
was trying to get me back, and I still had feelings so I came. We had a lot of fun. So   
sorry it wasn't you Usagi. You would agree with me though. Trunks is a lot of fun...   
in bed!" Marli threw back her head and laughed. Tears threatened Usagi's eyes. 'Demo  
...I thought...Trunks...' Her hurt burned into anger. She turned and tore out of the house,   
Marli's laughing echoing behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks opened his eyes. 'Nani...' Everything about last night flooded his head. He sat   
up. 'She really was here. Wait...where is she?' He looked around frantically. 'Shut up   
Trunks! Don't think!' A voice screamed in his head. His eyes widened. 'Usagi?' He   
asked. 'Shut up! Don't say my name! Don't talk to me!' She screamed. 'Demo..Usagi..   
where are you?' He could feel her frustration. 'I'm at Gohan's house and I'm going to   
stay here! Don't talk to me you lying bastard! You had Marli in your room! You SLEPT   
with her!' Usagi mentally punched Trunks and he felt it. Instantly, he had a VERY big   
headache and couldn't even think. "She knows..how?" He remembered, painfully, that   
this morning he had heard voices and a scream. And someone shouting an attack or   
something. Realization dawned on him. Usagi must have come to wake him up in the   
morning and Marli must have gotten in the way! He growled. 'I'll kill that bitch. I   
promise I will. She screwed things up when she came back into my life. I swear.. I'm   
gonna kill her.' He heard sounds outside, like a battle or something. 'Oh yeah.. I'll kill   
her...' He sighed. 'That is...if father doesn't beat me to it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat crying on the couch. Gohan's arms around her. "Did you try and talk to him   
about it?" He asked softly. She sniffed. "Not exactly." She suddenly stiffened. Gohan   
tensed too. "Nani? What is it?" She burst out crying again. "What?!" Gohan nearly   
screamed. "I have telepathy with Trunks..you remember right?" Gohan nodded. "Well,   
he just thought these exact words..'I'll kill that bitch. I promise I will. She screwed   
things up when she came back into my life." Usagi started sobbing again. Gohan   
thought a moment. "You know somehting Usagi? I don't think Trunks was talking   
about you. Ever consider that he might have been talking about Marli?" He pointed   
out. Usagi nodded. "Demo... Marli still lives around here right?" Gohan frowned   
thinking, then nodded. "Hai...so..then she wasn't really out of his life because he   
could've seen her anytime or day." Gohan shook his head. "Usagi. You're one of my   
very best friends but right now... I just can't see the real you. The you I know always   
listens before doing anything. Where is the REAL you?" Usagi scowled. "Iie. The   
real me died a long time ago." She answered. "But Usa-" "Shh!" She cut him off.   
Words invaded her thoughts, but not directed to her. 'Die! You bitch! You ruined   
everything! How could you be so selfish? Lying to my father AND Usagi! You will   
pay Marli! Usagi hates me now because of you. She'll prbably never speak to me   
again..all because of YOU!' The thoughts stopped. Usagi turned to Gohan. "Come   
with me. I need to pay a certain bitch a visit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aww..Trunks...you wanna play? I'm game." A red hot ki ball shot at her, she dodged   
it swiftly. "Trunks...come on.. I know that isn't your best." Trunks' eyes flashed. "You   
ruined everything! Why do you think I actually LET you stay last night? I didn't want   
to hurt Usagi! I didn't want her to know because I KNEW she'd misunderstand and   
leave me again. And now that she has...give yourself a pat on the back... go ahead and   
smile...it'll be your last." Marli laughed. "Trunks... don't be so violent. Why don't we   
just go back in your room and play a game a bit more fun? I'm sure you have fun last   
night, it sure sounded like it." Trunks glared. "SHUT...UP!!!" He let loose a shower   
of ki blasts, not really aiming. He heard Marli scream a couple of times. He finally   
stopped. She looked up at him with false hurt in her eyes. "Trunks." She whined. "I   
don't like this game anymore. Can we please go inside?" Trunks opened his mouth to   
answer but someone cut him off. "Stop right there!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He turned to see Usagi in her sailor kufu. She brought one hand up, crossing her   
face and her other hand above her head. Then she brought the one crossing her face   
up above her head and brought in down in a wide circle and brought it up again...as   
if drawing a crescent in the air. Then she brought her arm down in front of her face   
and brought her other arm to rest on her arm. "CRESCENT! MEMORY! STRIP!" A   
beam of light emitted from her finger, which was held in the shape of a gun. It   
missed Marli. Marli laughed. "You missed! I can't believe you missed!" She started   
laughing while Usagi just stood there her eyes intense. Suddenly, where the beam hit,   
exploded and a shield like structure wrapped around Marli. It brought Marli up into   
the sky and dropped her. Her body fell fast but stopped abruptly...two inches off the   
ground. "What did you do to her?" Trunks asked. 'I erased all her memory of how to   
use her powers. She'll have to re-learn it all.' Usagi explained in her head. "Oh.."   
Trunks voiced. 'And...Trunks?...' She thought. 'Yeah.' He answered. 'I... gomen nasai..   
for not believing you. I don't deserve to be with someone that I can't even believe.'   
Usagi hung her head. Trunks walked over and hugged her. "I love YOU, Usagi." He   
said and even though he couldn't see it....Usagi smiled.  
  
~To Be Conitnued~  
~You didn't actually THINK dat wuz da end did u? I hope not. I mean, dey still hafta   
find out who threw dat blade into Usagi's room...remember? Okee...well..I betta get   
typin. Gotta boogie! Ja!  
*Alwyz & 4evr*  
~Destiny~ 


	10. Beach Blackout

Ch.10 Beach Blackout  
  
Some time passed, maybe two months or so. No one heard anything from or about   
Marli, not that anyone expected to. (sum1 had asked me y i didn't kill Marli, I dun   
knoe! i guess i didn't wanna... ::thinking:: hm...) Usagi and Trunks were having the   
time of their lives. (Not lyk dat all u hentaiz out dere.) Summer was here and at 5   
in the morning, Trunks would jump Usagi in her bed and drag her outside and they   
would go to the beach. Sometimes, they would BOTH go to Gohan's and jump him   
too. It was fun. One morning, when Trunks didn't come wake Usagi up in his usual   
fashion, Usagi, who had been up, wanting to avoid being jumped, realized that the   
house was too quiet. Quieter than usual. She walked down the long hallway to the   
front of the house. As soon as she stepped in the living room, Trunks jumped out   
from somewhere beside her. "Boo!" He said. Usagi's crystal blue eyes widened   
and relaxed. Annoyance shining in them. "You didn't come to wake me up because   
you wanted to TRY and scare me?" She questioned. He pretended to think, looking   
at the ceiling. 'Yup.' He thought. She growled inwardly. 'Evilness!' She thought. He   
smiled slyly. 'No. I don't think so.' She shook her head, smiling. He hopped around   
on one foot. (Whoa... where did i come up wid dat?) "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stood on the shore, waves rushing over her feet. The salty beach air blowing   
in her face. She sighed, feeling calm and relaxed. Or so she thought. Unwanted   
images creeped into her head. 'Marli. How could you? You and I used to be best   
friends too.' She thought to herself, forgetting the problem of no privacy when it   
came to mental thoughts. A flashback came to her of two girls... so innocent...  
*Flashie* A little girl was on a swing, going up as high as she could. Another   
girl sat nearby, watching. The little girl on the swing went higher and higher, her   
blonde hair flying everywhere. The little girl sitting nearby, black hair cascading   
down her back like a waterfall. Dark brown eyes, watching with amusement, as her   
friend went higher and higher. A boy walked by, both girls saw him. A rude boy   
really. He came over to the swings and pushed the girl off, backward. She fell. Her   
friend rushed forward and broke her fall. The girl with blonde hair looked into her   
friend's eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Arigatou..." She said shakily. Her   
friend smiled reassuringly. "Let's go and get him!" She stood and pulled the other   
girl to her feet. Both girls nodded to each other. They both eyed the boy, who was   
now swinging on the stolen swing. Both girls stepped forward and... *End flashie*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi shook her head. She looked off into the distance and saw Gohan approach   
Trunks. They exchanged glances, Trunks pointed over in Usagi's direction a few   
times, saying something. Gohan said something and they both laughed. Trunks   
slightly moved his hand and they both started toward her. Halfway there, Usagi   
felt something. She suddenly felt as if she coudn't breathe, as if a veil of smoke   
had flooded her lungs. She felt dizzy, and flashes of white light danced in front   
of her eyes. Trunks and Gohan seemed to freeze in place and Usagi's sight started   
to waver. The image in front of her swirled and spun. She tried to cry out but her   
throat hurt when she did, it felt dry, as if she had swallowed a desert. She tried to   
gasp for air but found she couldn't do that either. Her head spun and she felt her   
knees collapse. She felt the cool sand on her skin as she fell. The sand seemed   
cooling but as she touched it, it became burning hot, like ashes. She could feel it   
eat through her skin like acid, burning, scalding her. Then came the worst part.   
She could see a figure, coming in towards her through that thick haze. She hoped   
to see Trunks but instead, it was someone cloaked in darkness. Herself. She saw   
herself hold up a knife and reached down and slash at her. She watched as the blood   
ran freely from her wounds, not being able to stop it. A voice echoed in her head..   
whispering terrible words. Words about death, and how it would come to her....   
whether she wanted it or not. WHEN THE KNIFE GOES IN, BLOOD RUNS SO  
FREELY LIKE A RIVER. THE KNIFE GOES THROUGH EASILY, SOFT. LIKE   
A KNIFE THROUGH BUTTER, LIKE JAM ON A SLICED OPEN BUN. YOU   
ARE BLOOD RUN FREE AND YOUR BLOOD WILL RUN... SOON. Usagi tried   
to push the image back. She tried once more to breathe. This time, a rush of sweet,   
salty beach air broke through, filling her lungs. The horrible image cleared instantly   
and she blinked. The sunlight stung her eyes as if she had never been out in it. She   
looked around and towards the approaching boys. They were the same distance as   
when her whole..... experience..... came through. Then, she realized she was standing   
when in her "dream" she had fallen down, hopeless. Gohan waved. "Hey Usagi!   
How's it going?" She was about to answer when a sharp gasp from Gohan cut her   
off. "Nani?" She asked. "What... happened to your arms?" She looked down and saw   
ugly slashes on her arms, the marks looke like someone had whipped her or slashed   
her.... Usagi uttered a small cry. "I uh... I don't know. I guess the sand did it." She   
answered shakily. 'Shimatta! That wasn't a dream. That was REAL! Demo, how come   
Trunks and Gohan seemed to freeze in time or something?' She thought. Trunks looked   
at her strangely. "We didn't freeze in time." Usagi looked up bewildered, forgetting   
that she and Trunks shared the same thought line. He nodded. "Uh... it's just that, while   
you guys were walking over here, I had a strange dream. Only I guess it wasn't a dream   
after all demo it seemed so real." Trunks smiled and walked over and slung his arm   
around her shoulders. "It's OK. We'll protect you." He reassured her. 'I hope so.' She   
thought. 'I really hope so.'  
  
~To Be Continued~  
~Wonder wut dat wuz all about.::thinking:: I wonder. So, wut do ya think? I juss   
realized dat i dun knoe how to word da next chapter. All you ppls out dere reading dis   
betta gimmee sum time b4 u can expect da next chapter. I have writer's block, and dats   
sumthin i normally DUN have. Aighty den. U knoe da drill. 5+ reviews 4 da next chapter   
even though it mite take a lito longer dis time. Hehe. Ja!~  
*Alwyz and 4evr*  
~Destiny~ 


	11. Who Knew?

Ch.11 Who Knew?  
  
After they got home, Usagi noticed that the marks were gone. She stared at her arms as if she'd never seen them before or something. It amazing. The marks were completely gone. Even Trunks began to notice her staring. He questioned her once but all she said was that blood runs free and that her blood will run free soon too. A couple weeks later, Usagi dragged Trunks outside into a wide open field and had him spar with her. She mentioned that she needed to talk to him too. When they got there and picked a spot, Usagi sat down. Trunks looked at her. "Usagi? I thought we were.." Usagi nodded. "We are... demo I need to tell you something first." She nodded to the empty spot next to her. He sat down and she told him her experience and what happened. When she finished, his eyes were wide with shock. "That's... amazing!" She looked at him shocked. "No it's NOT! It wasn't amazing at the time because I was being murdered alive!" Trunks realized his mistake. 'I'm sorry...' He said. Her gaze on him softened. 'I know. It's alright.' Trunks shook his head. 'No it's not.' She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. The sun went down and they started home. (juss ta let ya knoe... they neva got around ta sparring... too much PDA if ya knoe wut i mean.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A figure watched from the shadows. Watching, waiting. Trunks' head came into view, then Usagi. 'You'll pay Usagi. You'll die, and your blood will run free.' The person said to themselves. The person raised a dagger. It shimmered in the moonlight. The person took careful aim and let the dagger fly and....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!!" Usagi sank to her knees and clutched at her arm. "Usagi!" Trunks sat beside her and tried to quiet her. "Usagi! Stop screaming and tell me what's wrong!" She didn't have to tell him because at that instant, someone jumped from the tree and landed not too far away. Trunks looked up, straining to see the person's face, but the person seemed to know the angling well. Usagi's tears spilled to the ground and the person watched with a smile in their eyes. "Who are you?!" Trunks demanded. A low giggle startled Trunks. It wasn't any ordinary giggle, it was a giggle of pure hate and evil. "I warned her." The person whispered, in such a way that Trunks couldn't make out if it was a male or female. "I warned her that her blood would run free. Like I said before... 'When the knife goes in, blood runs freely like a river.' I warned her, and guess what Trunks? You can't do anything about it. You can't push a knife away because it will eat through your flesh, it is indeed like a knife through butter." Trunks stared in horror at this person. 'How does...?' "When you put the knife in... it blooms like a flower." Trunks' anger flared. He stood. "How DARE you? How dare you attack Usagi like this? She's never done anything to you!" The person laughed loudly and doubled over. "Oh no?! She's NEVER done anything to me?! How would you know Trunks? Do you know who I am? Can you read my mind as you can read hers? Tell me Trunks! How would you KNOW if she hasn't done anything to me? Tell ME!"  
  
The person demanded. Trunks fell silent, listening to the sounds and sights that surrounded him. He could hear Usagi crying next to him. He could see the attacker poised, as if ready to fight. 'Oh Usagi...' He said to himself, forgetting once more. 'Why does this have to happen to you? I'm so sorry... if only there was a way I can get rid of this creep for you and make life sweet for you again...' He slowly started to gather energy, focusing. "Uh uh... no can do Trunks honey." The person snapped their fingers and Trunks felt something surround him and instantly, all his concentration disappeared. He tried the attack again and still it didn't work. He glared at the person and growled. "What didn you do?" He demanded. A low laugh. "My my Trunks, aren't we a bit demanding today. Simple enough. I juss bonded your ability to use your powers while I'm here. So that way, you can know how I would've felt." Trunks froze. "What?!" He asked astonished. A low laugh once again. "Bye now." The figure turned and disappeared into the darkness. Trunks turned to the weeping Usagi and slowly helped her to her feet. "Come on. It's alright. Let's get you inside." He led her in and suddenly, Capsule Corps. was filled with gasps of shock that filled the silent night.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
~GRR!!! I had writer's block AGAIN!!!Wutz up wid dat? I HATE it! why did it hafta bother meeh wid DIS story?! NEwyz, you gaiz knoe da drill. 5+... oh..and uh... IM meeh if ya haf any ideas i could probably use. Mai sn ish: SakuraLvzLi. Gotta go now! g2g... sayonara.....~  
  
*Alwyz and 4evr*  
  
~Destiny~ 


	12. Answers

Ch. 13 - Answers  
  
"Kami-sama! What happened?" Bulma rushed forward and helped guide Usagi to the couch. Gohan had a dampened paper towel. Leaning forward, he pressed it to Usagi's wound. Usagi gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. 'Trunks!' She thought fleetingly. He hurried to her side. "Hurry. Go get my henshin compact and silver key... *gasp* h-h-HURRY!" Trunks didn't have to be told twice, he disappeared momentarily and reappeared, clutching both items. He knelt down next to Usagi's trembling figure. "Trunks... open the compact and hold it out *gasp* Gohan! that hurts! - in front of me." He did so, trying not to shake too badly as he held it out to her. Usagi reached out and removed the crystal in the middle with her good arm and put it aside. There was a lock under the spot that contained the crystal. 'The key!' Usagi thought. Trunks hurriedly fit the key and it pulled up like a trapdoor. There was a soft pink-ish powder underneath it. Usagi reached in and snatched up a pinch. Shoving Gohan a bit out of the way, she sprinkled the powder on the bleeding gash. She nearly sighed as the powder cooled the burning pain. "Moon Healing Activation!" No bright light appeared like everyone expected. Instead, Usagi's wound glowed a dark red. Slowly but surely, the gash closed, leaving no scar for evidence that what had happened, happened. Relocking the compartment and replacing the crystal, Usagi felt all eyes on her. "It... the powder is... an antidote for any kind of poison." Bulma stiffled a gasp. "Wait. Poison?" Gohan voiced for all. "I... when that dagger hit me, it burst into purple dust and covered the gash. It had a scent of some kind to it too and I figured that it might be some kind of poison so I used Lu... Lunarian Moon Dust to heal it." She explained. "It was a secret attack weapon we had back then. Instant healing if war took place on... the..moon. " Her voice faded into a yawn. "Come on. You are going to bed." Bulma dragged a almost reluctant Usagi to her room. Usagi had just barely enough time to turn and catch a glimpse of Trunks' smile. 'Good night love.' He thought. 'Good night.' Came the silent reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks passed. Usagi refused to go outside until her power level was what it used to be. "You need to go outside to practice it!" Trunks protested. Usagi simply looked out the window. "We've been over this. I won't go outside until either my power level returns or the creep that hurt me is caught." Trunks sighed. This wasn't the first arguement of the day. He was tired of trying. "Fine then Usagi. Tell me when you finally come to your senses." Usagi stared sadly at his retreating back and silently wished she knew what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Usagi didn't show for dinner. Bulma even sent Vegeta to try and call her out. Vegeta came back mumbling something about a note. "Speak up!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta smirked. "I said that the blasted girl is not in her room and she left a note saying that she had gone out and took the blade we found and not to worry and for Trunks to stay on his sorry ass." Trunks who was halfway to standing just froze. "She did not say that." Vegeta smiled. (hey... dere's a first time for everything... rite?) "I know, boy. I did. Now just stay put for once and don't run after your girlfriend. Leave her alone this time." Trunks sighed heavily and sat down hesitantly. 'Usagi. Where are you and why didn't you tell me you were going to leave the house?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stood in shadow. Trying not to think so not to let Trunks know her whereabouts. It hard. Questions spun in her mind and she felt like she would explode if she didn't find out the answers. Usagi checked her watch. The person was late. She tapped her foot almost impatiently. "You know, you shouldn't do that. Anyone can hear you and finding that you're alone, you can get hurt." A voice cut throught the darkness. Usagi smiled. "Hello Steve. I didn't think you were actually gonna show." Usagi made a slow 90 degree turn and faced her cousin. "What? You don't trust me enough? Come on Usa-chan. You know me better then that." Steve commented, smiling. "I know Steve, but when I heard the rumors that you had suicided with your "Killer Blade"... I kinda had doubts that you would actually meet me in such a public place." Steve cocked his head. "Oh yeah? Well then tell me cousin... how did you find out that the person buried 6 feet under dirt with a duplicate of my trusty blade, wasn't me?" Usagi smiled. "Easy. I went to visit your grave after the funernal. The picture of the person on the stone, wasn't yours. I'm guessing you switched your ID with his so people would think you dead so you could get on with your life under a different name. It's funny that they didn't do an ID scan on the person though." Her cousin smiled. "Nice Usa-chan. So, was that the reason you moved back to this dump town?" Usagi's smiled faded the tiniest bit. She smirked. "Yeah right. I knew you were still around and I came back to find you and make sure you were OK." Steve shook his head. "No Usa-chan. There's another reason. A boy. My old buddy Trunks huh? Always knew you two would get together even with Marli and her stuck-up ways in the way. She hasn't been giving you trouble right?" Usagi reached into her ourse and took out the knife that was nearly sunk into her brain almost 3 months ago. "Speaking of trouble Steve, do you remember every single member of the "Silver Slashers"? First and last name?" Steve took a step back. "Why Usa-chan? I can't reveal that. Too much chance that you'll turn us in. I can't take that chance. You know we're still at large. They're still looking for us, girl." Usagi shook her head, all the while saying, "No no. It's not that. Uh.. a couple months ago, I woke up with this stuck 4 inches deep into my headboard." She held up the knife. Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Usa-chan. Sorry to break it to you hun, but most of the people in the ol' gang are gone. I don't know where you got that but they're gone. Most of them chucked their knife into the ocean at this old hide out we had." Usagi shook her head again. "No Steve... you don't get it. Whoever owned this particular knife not only didn't give up their weapon, but they're trying to kill me! They've made a couple tries already and the last time came really close. Please Steve. I... I'm asking you as a cousin, as family. Not for the police." Steve sighed and looked around. "I know I'm going to regret this." Was all he said. Usagi relaxed, she was going to catch the culprit. "Thanks Steve."  
  
~To Be Continued~ ~hey pplz. sowee dat i haven't updated this. i hope i didn't lose all muh readers. itz juss dat alot has been going on since i lass updated and i needed time to sort through dat first. well... as sum of u mite had noticed, i've changed muh style of writing juss a bit and i knoe more japanese now so i'll be making sum changes in dat certain department. 2nd... do any of you have any guesses as to whom da killer mite be? hmm? i wanna see who can figure it out. *smile* oke. i think dats enough talking. same drill as b4 though. 5+ reviews... ja!~ *Alwyz and 4evr* ~Destiny~ 


	13. Mai Lame But True! Excuses

Kelley's Lame (But True!) Excuses  
  
Hey people, these are my lame, but true, excuses as to why I haven't been updating my story.  
  
1.) Schoolwork. I don't exactly have a lot of schoolwork, but my 6th period class -Creative Writing- is sorta wearing me out. I had to write a story in that class and to tell the truth, though I like it the way it is, I had to rush the ending part. Plus I only wrote one of two parts.  
  
2.) Marching Season. People, I'm in Marching Band. The season starts in August and it doesn't end until November (For us.) and I probably temporarily forgot about the internet and writing this story.  
  
3.) Peer relationships. I've been really bitchy to some of my friends lately and I need to apologize to them but I also need to gain all my relationships back. I've lost some due to stupid reasons.  
  
4.) Personal Relationships. I've got a bf now. Not that any of you care, unless you know me personally. I can keep up with writing this story, if I have a constant reminder that I have to write it. And I think he just might be the key, not that I'm with him just for that reason. ^_^*  
  
5.) Writer's Block. I seriously don't know how to write this next part out. I have the killer, the victim, the source and crap, but I don't know how to reveal the killer. Anyway, I had to make up a gang for the story and believe me, it can get pretty complicated.  
  
6.) I Forgot. Yes people, I admit it. I kinda forgot about this site. After they took off the NC-17 rating (I've only read a few where you can skip all that shit. The NC17 rating stories sometimes have the best plots.) and since it was marching season and all, I just down right forgot.  
  
Well people, there you have it. Gomen nasai! Hontou! Seriously... I'm gonna try and get a chapter up in the next two weeks. Hope I didn't lose ALL my readers. Well, I'm gonna go start writing now, I think I have an idea. (Which is something I haven't had in a LONG time. LOL. JK. ^_^*)  
  
~Destiny 


End file.
